Namine's scared of spiders
by GamerGirl142
Summary: Namine's scared of Spider's and Roxas just so happens to be their! RoxasXNamine One-shot!


**I got this idea when I saw my step mom in the kitchen and a spider showed up! It was funny anywho..This is a one-shot on Namine and Roxas! Hope you like it! **

Namine sat down and rubbed her bare knee's, with her pale tan hands. She was a little out of it right now. Her parents wanted her to enter her art in the art show. Yet she had no idea what she should enter.

She stood up and then sat on her bed, which was soft, and comfortable. She loved the color white and baby blue together. So that was her room's theme. Yes , her wall's where a baby blue while her carpet was white. Her sheets where a white while her blankets where baby blue. It's not her fault she just loved those colors together.

"Namine your friends here!" She jumped at hearing her father's voice. Her friend was here? Oh that rights, Roxas was coming over, so they could hang out.

She nodded, "Well tell him he know's where my room is!" She still sat on her oh so comfortable bed.

Soon Roxas stepped into the bedroom , his blonde hair shaggy looking. He wore a simple black sweatshirt, and gray skinny jeans. He let his school bag fall to the floor, then walked over to sit next to Namine. "Hey! If it's not Blondie herself!" He chuckled.

Namine looked at him as if he ust said car's would soon fall out of the sky. "Blonde? I may be Blonde but it's a hair color not a personality!" She giggled.

Roxas shrugged, "if you say so Namine..." He layed back to stair at the sealing. "You know Namine...Your roof is soo...bear.." He blinked. "I mean it's just...white..why not put..some baby blue circles up their!"

Namine folded her arms, "Cause I don't want to...White is the color of my sealing! That's just the way I like it!" She stood up, "So what you wanna do, other then telling me my roof is not cute!"

Roxas stood up and starred at the stop of her head, "Uhh...Namine..?"

Namine blinked, "What?"

Roxas pointed to the top of her head, "You have a spider...in your hair...It's like the size of my pinky.."

Namine screamed and ran her fingers over her head, while jumping around the room like a crazed maniac. She ran into her closet door, tripped over a shoe and face first to the floor. She jumped up and jumped onto her bed and then onto Roxas shoulder's. Getting far away from that spider as possible.

The whole time this was going on The spider was on the floor looking at her as if she'd gone crazy. Don't blame the spider either, really I don't.

Roxas tried to stay standing still.. He's never seen Namine move so fast. This happened all to fast. She was stumbling all over the room, and the next thing he knows she's on his shoulder's. How she get up their anyways?

Namine wrapped her arms around Roxas head, as if any minute she'd fall off or something. "KILL IT! It's the devil's Spawn!"

Roxas tried to stand without wobbling. "How can I when your on my shoulder's!" He winced, "And those Nails! Stop digging them into my forehead would ya!"

"Then KILL THE SPIDER! It's going to eat us alive!" She whimpered, still clinging on for dear life.

Roxas stomped at the spider, missing by inch.

"You Missed! How could you have Missed!" She screamed.

The Door burst open, and in the doorway stood none other then Cloud! "What is going on in here! And Princess why are you on his shoulders? And why does the room look as if a tornado just came threw."

Namine pointed to the spider on the floor, "It was the devil's Spawn! I SWEAR DADDY!"

Cloud blinked a couple times, and then stared at his daughter like she'd grown a couple more heads or something. "Namine...It's only a spider..."

Namine frowned, "But it's going to eat us ALIVE!" She cried/screamed out.

"Princess are are you by any chance on something?" Her father asked nicely.

Namine frowned, "What? NO!"

Cloud closed his eyes, "What is it with this Family...Your scared of spider's, your sister's scared of frogs, and your moms scared of Snakes!"

Namine folded her arms, "Don't leave your self out daddy! Your scared of Lady bugs!"

Cloud's face flushed red, "What! They are creepy looking ok!" He then turned and walks out mumbling something about teenagers.

Namine frowned, "OH JUST KILL IT! I'm not getting down from her till the Man eating spider's dead!"

Roxas folded his arm's and sighed, he then stepped on the poor spider and ending his poor short life. "Their it's dead Namine! Now you can get down!"

Namine sat quiet for a while,, then giggled out of no where, "I'm finally teller then you!" She lifted her hands in the air, which was a big mistake. Cause once she did she fell right off Roxas shoulder's and onto the floor.

Roxas jumped "Namine!"


End file.
